


Going to the Movies

by nightvalemeteorologist



Series: Punk!Luke [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Hand Jobs, Luke is handsy, M/M, Public Sex, i guess that is what I am going with here, punk!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han go to the movies -- Luke gets handsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Movies

The theater is almost empty as Han and Luke take their seats in the very back row. Luke immediately pushes up the armrest between them and plasters himself against Han's side, grinning at him in the dark room. Han chuckles warmly, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulders and pulling him closer. 

Luke remains mostly innocent during the trailers, running his hand up and down Han's stomach and occasionally planting little kisses against his neck. There are only five other people in the theater by the time the movie actually starts. The closest person is about six rows away. Luke notes all this information as he snuggles closer to Han, resting his cheek against his shoulder. 

Han runs his hand through Luke's now lavender hair. Luke hums happily, leaning into the touch. 

The innocent act doesn't last very long before Luke starts to slide his hand under the hum of Han's shirt to trace the warm skin of his stomach. Han shoots him a look in the dark of the theater, half questioning, half challenging. In response, Luke leans in to nip at Han's earlobe as he runs his hand further up his chest. Han holds back a groan when Luke brushes against his nipple and bites down on his earlobe at the same time. He can feel Luke smirk against his neck.

“Brat,” he breathes. Luke chuckles silently, leisurely stroking against one of Han's nipples.

Luke mouths his way down Han's neck, forgetting about the movie entirely. This was his plan all along, after all. Luke drops his hand to the front of Han's jeans and squeezes him the materiel, earning a surprised moan that Han quickly tries to cover up. 

“Shhh,” Luke shushes him, teasing glint in his eyes. He moves his hand slowly over the length of Han's rapidly growing erection. Han's eyes dart across the darkened theater – no one has noticed them.

Han cups Luke's cheek, running a thumb across his lip, stopping to fiddle with one of his piercings. He pulls him in for a kiss. “Kid,” he breathes against his lips. He buries a hand back in Luke's hair and pulls lightly. 

“Yes?”

“Be careful,” Han advises, pushes his hips up against Luke's hand.

“Be quiet,” Luke counters. He goes for Han's fly, undoing the button and easing the zipper down as quietly as possible. Han leans back in his seat, giving Luke more room to work with. Feeling paranoid as Luke's hand slips inside his jeans, Han covers his lap with his jacket. Luke captures his lips in a messy kiss, helping to capture his moans. 

“Fuck, kid,” he grinds out, voice low. Luke grins against his mouth, deepening the kiss. Luke is moving his hand so slowly, dragging his thumb across the tip to gather pre-cum. Han breaks the kiss and bites his lips as Luke just teases the tip for a minute. The occasional laughter and crunch of popcorn makes it difficult to pretend no one else is in the room. He is afraid to look across the theater again. At this point, he'd rather not know if anyone has figured out what is happening in the back row. 

It feels _so_ filthy. The slow drag of Luke's hand, his hot breath against Han's neck, the knowledge that several strangers are just feet away... Han pulls Luke's hair a bit roughly, burying his against his neck and sucking a deep mark onto the soft skin. Now, Luke has to bite his lip to keep from moaning loudly. Han's hips are pushing up into Luke's tight fist steadily, hands tightening in Luke's hair as he starts to come. Luke covers the head of Han's cock, catching as much of his release as he can. He wipes it off on some of the napkins he grabbed for the popcorn that is sitting forgotten on the ground. 

Han is leaning back in his chair trying to catch his breath. Luke smirks at him as he tucks him back into his jeans. Han just watches him with a dazed expression on his face, grinning. Luke leans in, brushes his lips against Han's as he grabs his wrist and tugs his hand forward. “My turn,” he whispers as he pulls Han's hand toward the front of his jeans.


End file.
